


Sapientotti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cercatrice [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ginny non fa nulla per non farsi distrarre da Luna."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: 4) A riesce ad affittare per un mese filato l'antico faro appena fuori città, intenzionat* a scrivere il proprio romanzo una volta per tutte. Peccato che B lo segua a ruota.





	Sapientotti

Sapientotti

Il rumore del mare che s’infrangeva contro la scogliera risuonava tutt’intorno, mischiandosi col grido stridulo del vento, rassomigliando ad un lungo lamento femminile.

Il suono rimbombava nella grande stanza in cima all’antico faro.

Ginny diede le spalle alle grandi vetrate polverose e si sedette su una scrivania, appoggiata contro il polveroso centro di comandi in metallo. Tra i bottoni anneriti s’intravedevano i filamenti delle ragnatele.

“Ti ricordi per quale motivo ho affittato per questo mese questo vecchio faro abbandonato?” domandò.

Luna estrasse la bacchetta, una serie d’incantesimi argentei partirono dalla sua bacchetta. Uno di loro le avvicinò una sedia, sulla quale si accomodò, mentre altri fecero iniziare a muovere scope e palette per ripulire l’interno.

“Scrivere il tuo romanzo, mi sembra” rispose Luna. I suoi occhi sporgenti brillarono, mentre piegava le labbra in un sorriso. “Però non potevo perdermi questi momenti. Quando sei concentrata mi piaci anche di più” spiegò. Infilò le mani in tasca e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Sì, devo scrivere la mia biografia come giocatrice di Quidditch. Mi hai fatto avere tu il mio posto come giornalista sportiva. Lo sai quanto è importante che io finisca prima della prossima stagione, ed invece non fai altro che farmi rimandare. Tu mi distrai” borbottò Ginny, girandosi una ciocca di capelli vermigli intorno all’indice.

Luna la raggiunse, strisciando in avanti la sedia, lasciando dei segni sul pavimento polveroso, e le posò le mani sulle gambe. “Ammettilo, è una distrazione più che gradita”.

Ginny si sporse in avanti e strusciò il naso contro quello dell’altra.

“Finirà che dovrai chiedere ai tuoi Nargilli di scriverlo al posto mio” borbottò.

“Oh, loro non scrivono. Sono i Sapientotti che lo fanno” rispose Luna. Chiuse gli occhi e sfiorò le labbra dell’altra con le proprie, delicatamente, saggiandone la morbidezza.


End file.
